


Gray Matter

by icantakeyoutotopanga



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Skirts, Spanking, Submissive Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantakeyoutotopanga/pseuds/icantakeyoutotopanga
Summary: The moment you laid eyes on your professor Dr. Spencer Reid you knew you were completely fucked. It didn’t matter how much homework he assigned or how difficult the lectures were to follow you knew there would be no way you could pay attention in that class.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Gray Matter

It’s the first day of your fall semester and you were nervous enough as it is. As you walked to your psych class you wondered if it was going to be one of those classes where you had an essay each week with a bunch of projects or if it was going to be more laid back.

You got there decently early with only a few students already seated and opted to sit in the first row of the class. You always seemed to focus more when there was no hiding from the professor or the students around you.

As the minuets went by more and more students came into the class and then the professor walked in, Dr. Spencer Reid. The moment you laid eyes on him you knew you were completely fucked. It didn’t matter how much homework he assigned or how difficult the lectures were to follow you knew there would be no way you could pay attention in that class. Dr. Spencer Reid has to be with out a doubt one of the most attractive men you have ever seen in your entire life. The hair. The hands. The smile. Down to the fit of his pants and his fucking shoes.

It seemed like he came from your dreams. You have never been this attracted to a man at first glance in your entire life.

You snapped out of your trance once he finally spoke. “Good afternoon class and welcome to Psych 127. I’m Dr. Spencer Reid and I will be teaching this class for the rest of the semester.”

As he began to pass out the syllabus you sunk in your seat a bit. You were always a bit intimidated by people you had a crush on. You feared that you might do something they found odd or annoy them so you tended to stay quiet. As he got to your row and handed you a stack of papers to pass back he flashed you a small smile and you couldn’t help but feel butterflies fluttering in you stomach and you sat straight up.

He briefly went over the syllabus and talked about some of the major assignments and projects that would come up during the semester before hopping into lecture for the first chapter of the textbook.

You stayed pretty focused on the slide show presented on the board and took careful notes on what Dr. Reid was saying. For a moment you thought maybe this wasn’t going to be too bad. Maybe the massive crush you had on your professor would not get in the way of your learning.

But then he started drawing on the board to better explain a diagram and all you could pay attention to was his hands. You watched as his hands moved across the board, focusing on the tendons flexing as he mapped out the different regions of the brain. He started moving his hands to emphasize the words he was saying but all that did was further engulf you in your fantasy. You wondered what those hands would feel like. What it would feel like to trace the veins with your fingers. What it would feel like to have those hands touch you. What it would feel like to have those long fingers inside you.

You snapped out of your trance once he turned around and put down the marker. “well class it looks like we are out of time for today. Please review chapter two for our next class and don’t hesitate to visit me during my office hours if your struggling with any concepts, assignments, or if you just want to say hi. I’ll see you all next class and have a great rest of the day.”

You got up and walked out with the rest of the students not wanting to spend anymore time in there than you needed to and headed home for the day.

Once you got home you went over the notes you did take and filled in some gaps from when you were distracted with your reading notes. After that you began to read the next chapter and took thorough notes because god knows you were going to lose focus again next class.

  
This cycle went on for a while. You went to class, daydreamed, came home and tried to learn what you missed in class. You did your best on assignments but you were still struggling with paying attention in class.

As the weeks went by and everyone was more comfortable in class Dr. Reid began to call on students and ask them questions regarding the material to see if they were paying attention in class and doing the readings.

Every time he pointed to someone or called someone’s name you held your breath. As much as you wanted him to call on you so he knew of your existence you also prayed he wouldn’t so you wouldn’t be exposed for not paying attention in class.

Then it happened. You were daydreaming again thinking about what those hands would feel like as they rode up your legs. What it would feel like to be bent over his desk as those hands gripped your hips and he fucked you from behind.

“Does anyone know what functions the grey matter is responsible for?” A few students raised their hands but for some reason he still decided to pick on you. Perhaps it was because you were obviously zoned out.

“How about you in the first row. What’s your name? ” It took you a second to snap back into reality. From the way he was looking at you you knew he was waiting for a response but you had no idea what he said.

“Um could you repeat the question?” you said timidly as one of your fears was coming true. Your professor was exposing you for not paying attention. He chuckled slightly which made you feel even more embarrassed and you felt your cheeks beginning to turn red. “I asked you for your name.”

You got even redder. How the fuck did you not even hear him asking for your name.

“Oh um my name is y/n” you said quickly. “Ok y/n do you know what functions grey matter is responsible for? It’s ok if you don’t.” Hearing him say your name was enough to make you feel things in you stomach, you knew you had it bad.

Fortunately you remembered this from your reading and replied before you made an even bigger fool of yourself. “I know that grey matter is involved with muscle control and sensory perception” you said back. “that’s correct thank you y/n” Dr. Reid said before he continued with the lecture.

That fear of being mortified again kept you focused for the rest of the class and you didn’t dare lose focus again. But that didn’t last long.

After that class you knew Dr. Reid at least knew of your existences and might even remember your name.

You knew it sounded silly and you didn’t expect anything to come from it but you started to dress up a little more hoping you might get him to notice you a bit more. You wore more skirts and short dresses. You started to put a little more effort into your hair. You always put effort into your appearance but you began trying just a bit harder.

The next few classes you tried your best to follow along with the lectures. The material wasn’t impossibly difficult but you still found yourself day dreaming about your professor. Then it happened again.

“Alright now moving on to the next slide. Let’s see, y/n do you know what this diagram is of?” You snapped out of you daydream. At least this time he caught your attention and you knew what he was asking.

“ Ugh yea it’s the ventral horn.” “good” he says back to you before he continues with the lecture. You let out a breath you didn’t even realize you were holding. At least you didn’t look stupid like last time.

Dr. Reid dismisses the class and you collect your things and start heading out. Then you hear him calling your name and turn around. “Hey y/n come here for a second.” Dr. Reid was leaning back on his desk and his hands griped the edge.

You start to feel nervous again, and your mind starts racing as you ask yourself questions. What could he possibly want to talk to me about? Is he going to get mad at me for not paying attention? Despite feeling uneasy you still couldn’t help but think about how attractive he looks in this position.

You start walking back to him and only stop about two feet away from him, closer then you probably should be but you felt like you just couldn’t help it. You felt drawn to him. You bit your lip and griped your textbook a bit harder as you felt that familiar warmth in your stomach.

“Yes Dr. Reid?” You see him give you a quick look up and down and you feel like your insides are on fire. You try and calm yourself down and tell yourself you imagined it before you do something really stupid, something you would surely regret.

“I wanted to talk to you about your behavior in class” O my god he is going to get angry at me for not paying attention or even worse he’s gone tell me he noticed me eye fucking him and tell me I’m being completely inappropriate. You are definitely panicking but try your best to hide it.

“It’s ok you’re not in trouble, as least not in too much trouble”. He says back to you with a smile and a wink. You know he’s making a joke to try and comfort you in your obvious panic but it doesn’t really help since it just confirms the fact that you are visibly panicking. That and the fact that he winked at you, you feel just completely overwhelmed.

“So I noticed that you are not really paying attention in class. You turn in good work, show up on time, and seem to know what is going on in the lectures but when I’ve called on you, your mind seems to be somewhere else…” He pauses and waits for a response, an explanation, anything really.

You freeze for a second before you feel like you can even speak. “um I don’t know I guess I have always had a bit of a hard time focusing in my classes.” You look down at your feet in hopes that looking away from him will make you a bit less nervous.

“That’s understandable, some of us aren’t as good as focusing as others. Certain things are just out of our control.” You look back as him and give him a small smile “Yea I guess I’m just one of the unlucky ones.” “Alright if you are sure nothing is bothering you, you are free to go I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. And remember please visit me during my office hours if you feel like you need to discuss anything with me, I want to support my students in the best way I can.”

He leans forward off his desk making the space between you a bit smaller and reaches out to lay a hand on your arm. “Have a good weekend alright and I’ll see you in class on Monday.”

At this point you feel like you are about to explode. The fingers you’ve imagined touching you all semester are touching your arm. The prettiest hands you’ve ever seen are touching you! Your mind goes blank but somehow, by forces unknown to you, you manage to speak back. “Yea, you too.” Is all you managed to say. Once his hand falls from your arm you walk out of the class room and head home.

You manage to get all the way home and throw yourself on your bed before you hyper-analyze every second of the interaction you just had with your professor.

You tossed and turned all night as you went back and forth between arguments in your head. One side of you thinks that you are just being ridiculous and that there is no way Dr. Reid was looking at you the way he was. He is just a nice guy and a great professor who cares for his students. That’s all, you tell yourself. I’m imagining it, I’m sure of it. There is no way he would try and come on to one of his students. Yet the other side of you, the one you secretly want to believe in, thinks that maybe just maybe you are not reading too much into it. That maybe he was just putting feelers out by flirting with you to see how you would react before he went further.

You do this for what seems like hours before you reach the conclusion that you should go to his office hours, which are conveniently after class. The action alone would not be off putting to him, he encourages it. You could see what he would do when you were alone. Maybe try to do some of your own flirting. And if nothing happens, and he doesn’t entertain your flirting then no harm no foul right. You would just go on and finish the semester, try to not let your crush get in the way of your education, do your best in class, and move on.

Once Monday rolls around you are actually excited to wake up and go to class. You put in just a bit of extra effort today to try and get Dr. Reid’s attention. You put on one of your shorter skirts, straighten your hair, and do you make up. Once you’re satisfied you head to school.

You walk into class a bit later then you usually do. Not enough to be late to the actual class but later then when you knew Dr. Reid tends to get to class. You look into the little window on the classroom door and see Dr. Reid writing some things on the board. You take a deep breath in and out before you walk into class. Once you open the door you see him look your way and you do your best to put a little more sway into the walk to your seat. You set your bag down first then take your seat making sure to keep eye contact with Dr. Reid as you do so. He keeps this eye contact until you look down and pull out your things from your bag.

He then clears his throat and begins the lecture. You immediately zone out and think about what just happened and what may happen when you visit him after class today. Wether or not you imagined other things that happened between you, that certainly did happen.

Feeling a bit more confident you begin to play with your pen in your mouth as you watch Dr. Reid move his hands around to try and engage the class in what he was saying. And boy were you engaged, not in what he was saying but in your own fantasies.

Your mind ran wild with all the possible scenarios that could happen in his office and pictures flashed in your mind. You were working yourself up and started to feel that warmth again. You crossed your legs at the knee rather then the ankle to try and relieve some of that feeling.

You didn’t hear a single thing he was saying and then he said “Alright class I think I’m going to wrap things up early today. We finished the chapter so we’ll just start the new one next class. See you all Wednesday.”

The class begins to pack up and head out but you hang back just a bit longer than usual. Once most of the students have left you begin to pack up your things. Dr. Reid is sitting at his desk with his legs facing the door looking down at his phone and you walk up to him standing a bit closer than necessary.

“Hey Dr. Reid, do you still have office hours after class.” He looks up from his phone to you. “Um yea still the same time” he says back. “Ok, thanks Dr. Reid.” you say with a smile as you walk out the door putting more sway into your walk again.

About a half a hour later you begin to walk towards his office for office hours. You plan to lay on the charm thick and see how things play out. You knock on his door and once you hear Dr. Reid say come in you enter.

He is sitting at his desk with a few papers scattered around but doesn’t appear to be too busy. “Oh Hi y/n it’s nice to finally see you here. Come in sit, how can I help you?”

“Hi Dr. Reid” you greet back before you take a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. “So I was looking over some of my reading notes from last night and the packet you gave us to fill out but I was a bit confused on some things. Do you mind if we go over them?” You say with a smile.

“No not at all, what did you have questions about?”. You pull out your notebook and flip it the other way around to show him some of the diagrams you drew. “So I was a bit confused on this part, I’m not too sure if these are correct.”

“Hmm well you’re almost right. Do you mind if I walk around so you don’t have to keep turning the notebook around.” “No of course not, please do” you say back.

He stands up from his seat and walks around his desk. He rests one arm on the desk and is towering above you. You hold your breath as he slowly takes the pen from your hand.

“You are correct up until here, these two labels are switched.” Once he begins to write over your mistakes you look up at him. You have never been this close to him. You look up at his big brown eyes focusing on the paper in front of you and you feel hypnotized and your chest beings to ache. Then your eyes travel a bit down to his waistline and notice the faintest outline of his dick in his gray slacks. If you weren’t turned on before you certainly were now.

Your mouth watered as you imagined what it would feel like to have it in your mouth. What it would feel like to have those long fingers threaded in your hair as he fucked your throat.

After he fixed the diagram he looked down at you looking up at him. For a moment everything was completely still and neither of you would dared to move. You could hear your own heart beat pounding in your ears. Then he finally spoke breaking the silence. “O wow, you really want me huh.” He said with smirk.

Of the things that you could have expected to happen this was certainly not one of those things.

If anything you were expecting to just go home more frustrated than ever and continue crushing from afar. Even if this is what you wanted to happen in your wildest dreams you were still taken aback.

“Im sorry?” You say in a questioning tone, even you couldn’t believe that THE Dr. Spencer Reid just said those words aloud to you.

“Come on y/n you’re a smart girl don’t act dumb now.” You felt paralyzed, he waited for any type of response but you just sat there staring at him. He finally lets out a long sigh. “Well maybe you need some reminding.”

He leans down a bit before continuing to speak. “See at first I thought maybe you were just one of those students that had a hard time focusing. So I called on you, asked you your name to try and pull you back into the lecture and you didn’t even realize what I was asking you despite you staring at me the whole class. Too wrapped up in that pretty little heard of yours.”

He carefully tucks a piece of your hair that fell behind you ear, slowly grazing your face and touching you neck as his hand moved away before he continued to speak. Goosebumps immediately formed on the surface of your skin despite you feeling hotter than you ever have before.

“But after the second time I caught you eye fucking me I knew I was right. You always sit in the front row like you want to follow along and learn. You stare at me like you are focused on what I’m saying but when I ask you a question you don’t have the slightest clue on what’s going on.”

You have nothing to say back to him. He just read you like an open book and you feel speechless.

“And don’t think I haven’t noticed the skirts too. Getting shorter and shorter as the semester goes on.” He places a hand on your thigh slowly rubbing before continuing.

“Especially today, you really went for it huh, even walked in late in hopes that your professor would stare at your ass isn’t that right y/n?”

Again you had nothing to say, you knew he was a genius in psych, excellent at reading people but it seemed like he was quite literally in your head.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice hmm, did you think I wouldn’t notice the way you walked differently today?”

The knot in your stomach grew tighter. His hand still moving up and down your thigh. He just read you and exposed your desires, you don’t really have a choice but to admit it. Lying would be completely useless. He would be able to see right through you and to be honest you didn’t want to. You wanted to let him know just how bad you have been wanting him since that first day of class.

“That was the plan sir.” You said with a smile back as you bit your bottom lip and looked up at him. “Oh so she does speak.” You only waited a second to reply this time. “Yes sir I do”

“Was everything I said true y/n? Have you been eye fucking me all semester? Have you been imagining me fucking you on my desk during class?” He leans down again just a bit more so he is right by your ear. “Have you imagined it was my fingers when you touch yourself at night?”

Holy fuck you had no idea a human could get so turned on by just talking.

“Answer me y/n?” “Yes sir that’s all true.”

“Did you wear that skirt today and walk in late just in hopes that I would look at you and have a fantasy of my own?” At this point it felt like you were shaking.

“Y-yes sir I did.” “Well it worked, once you bent to sit down I thought about how if you just bent down a little bit more in my direction I could probably see your pussy lips.”

Your whole body was buzzing with desire and a bit of embarrassment you have never been spoken to like this in your whole life. None of your past partners have ever gotten you this worked up. If you were an outsider in this interaction you would probably feel second hand embarrassment just from hearing these words spoken aloud but right now his words were the only thing keeping you alive.

“I had to end class early today because all I could think about was what your pussy would feel like squeezing my cock and I probably would have gotten hard eventually. And we can’t have the whole class finding out about that right.” “Yes sir, that’s right” you uttered back with the best of your ability.

“Do you think you need to be punished for doing that to me in front of my class?” You were silent for just a second before you spoke back. “Yes daddy, I need to be punished.” You said back softly.

‘Sir’ was one thing, but even you were surprised by what you just said and it seemed like he was just as surprised too.

“Oh so Im daddy now too?” He said with an amused look on his face.

There it was again that feeling of embarrassment. Your cheeks started to flush red as you cursed at yourself. Why the fuck would I do that? I’ve never called anyone daddy before! As your mind started to spiral you contemplated just running out of the room and pretending none of this happened but then he spoke.

“Well, we could certainly have a whole other discussion on why you could have just called me that but how about we just focus on one thing at a time, ok baby?” If you had any reservations about what you were doing they just flew out the window.

“Yes daddy” you replied. You started to calm down a bit but that feeling didn’t completely go away either.

Great, you thought to yourself. Now he was going to make you talk about your daddy issues but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of your mind as what you were feeling for this man took precedence.

“Stand up and bend over the desk baby.” The second you stood up from the chair your legs felt weak. If you didn’t rest on the desk you felt like you probably would have fallen over.

“Just like I thought. I can see your pussy.” If you haven’t already completely soaked your panties that definitely pushed you ever edge. You could literally feel yourself getting wetter.

And then he finally touched you. His hand landed across your cheeks with force and it stung once he removed it as the cold air hit your burning skin. You couldn’t help but let out a small squeal.

He leans over so he is right by your ear. “So what do you think your punishment should be? Should I spank you some more or should I make you cum so hard that I ruin you for anyone else who tries?” You let out a shaky breath before replying. “I want you to make me cum daddy.”

He just barley ran his fingers over your covered entrance and you let out a moan. “Shh baby, you don’t want anyone to hear us right? I’m not the only person that has an office in this building. You have to be quite ok.”

Fuck, you had no idea how you were supposed to be quiet when just a touch already had you coming undone. You let out another shaky breath. “Y-yes daddy I’ll be quiet, I swear.”

He then took a step closer to close the gap between you. His hips pressed flush against you bare ass as he pushed you skirt up. He leaned forward again and moved your hair to the side to start kissing your neck and you felt his whole length press against you. Inside you were screaming but you bit down on your lip to try and silence yourself.

Obviously if someone had the balls to pull this shit with one of their students then they must have a huge dick. Have to get the confidence from somewhere right?

But nothing could have prepared you for what you felt. It was definitely way bigger than any of your past partners and for a second you felt nervous but that feeling was quickly replaced with desire as he started to lightly tug on your hair.

“Please daddy I need you-” you whispered. “ What do you need baby tell me.” “You. Daddy I need you!” You say just a bit louder. “Turn around.” He said softly.

You did turn round and you were finally face to face with him. All you could think about was just how attractive that face was. Then he slowly reached up to your neck, placing one of his hands around your throat not breaking eye contact the whole time as if he were looking for a sign to stop. But that was certainly not going to come from you.

It seems like you have literally never wanted anything more in your entire life. He was in complete control of you and if he asked you to do something, anything, you would do it just to please him.

He then leans forward and kisses you on the lips and your eyes flutter closed. It felt like a million fireworks were going off throughout your body. He is barely putting pressure on the sides of your neck and you start to rub his length through his slacks and he stops kissing you.

“Do you like what you feel baby?” “Yes daddy I do” He starts kissing you again and his other hand slides up your leg to your throbbing pussy.

You open your mouth to let out the smallest moan possible still trying to be quiet though you feel like moaning as if you were the star of a shitty porno. He takes the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth and his fingers find their way under your panties.

He gathers some of your wetness before he starts to rub circles around your clit. You start breathing heavier and stop kissing him to try and catch up on your breathing and he just moves to your neck. Kissing you up and down the side before moving to you collar bones.

His fingers start to speed up and you begin to feel your orgasm approaching and before you know it arrives and your whole body shakes. “Good girl, you came so nicely for daddy.” He says as he starts petting your hair.

You take the opportunity to start unbuckling his pants, you don’t even know what came over you but what you do know is how badly you want his cock.

“Mm you’re so eager aren’t you baby?” You don’t say anything you just continue. You pull his zipper down and reach a hand into his briefs to pull his dick out, once you see it in all of its glory, standing straight up and staring back at you your mouth waters. You look up at him and he says “Do you want to suck it baby? Do you want this thick cock down your throat?”

All you can do is nod. You get off the desk and lower yourself to your knees. Then you lightly grab his balls and lick the underside of his dick, starting at the bottom and ending at the tip. You lick circles around the head before you close your mouth around him and start bobbing your head slowly. He threads his hands though your hair applying light pressure but not pushing you down and he lets out a quiet moan.

“Fuuuck I knew that mouth would be good at sucking my dick.” This encouragers you to take more of him and you try to speed up. Then he starts to thrust his hips into your mouth. You do your best to take it and he keeps going. He pushes your head father down until your nose almost reaches the base of his dick and you gag. Your eyes start watering but you keep going to please him.

Then he pulls your head back, his dick leaving your mouth with a popping sound. “You look so pretty like this baby, your lips all red and wet.” His thumb runs over your lips and he smears your spit across your face.

He then places a hand on your neck and guides you to stand up and kisses you. You kiss back for a few seconds before you move your hand to his dick and start slowly jerking him off. He kisses you some more before he pulls back. “Why don’t I make those fantasies you have been having come true.”

Your breath leaves your body. He pulls your panties down your legs. Once they hit the floor you kick them to the side. He pushes you slightly back so your legs hit the desk and you are sitting again and then he then guides you to lay down.

You feel dizzy and for a moment, you think you’re dreaming. There is no fucking way this is happing right now with my professor that I’ve been fantasizing about all semester, you tell yourself. Your inner monologue is cut short as you feel his fingers sliding through your folds and into you.

He’s pushing his fingers in and out of you at a steady pace and with just two fingers he is able to bring you to a state of euphoria. You are squeezing your eyes shut, focusing only on what you are feeling in that moment and then you feel his other hand spread you open. You feel his warm tongue lick your clit and your eyes shot open. You had to see what you just felt, not trusting only one of your senses.

You are now holding your self up with your elbows and look down to see Dr. Reid already looking back at you. “Fuuuck” you cry out softly before closing your eyes again and throwing your head back.

He was right when he said he would ruin you for anyone else. He is so fucking hot. Everything he was doing was so fucking hot and you knew that probably no one else and nothing else could compare to what you were feeling right now.

As he continues eating you out the muscles in your stomach start to clench and you’re breathing like you just ran a marathon. Not long after you came for the second time with the smallest yelp you could possible let out. Once your muscles let go of that tension you could feel yourself throbbing.

“Fuck you’re so wet baby, and you taste so good” is all he said before he stood up and pushed the two fingers that were just inside you into your mouth. You could still see your wetness around his mouth as you sucked on his fingers tasting yourself.

For lack of a better word it felt kind of perverse, in reality the action itself wasn’t but he was your professor for fuck's sake and you were sucking your arousal off his fingers.

Once again as quickly as the second thoughts popped into your head they were gone. Perhaps it was because it felt so wrong that it turned you on so much. He was your professor, and you were the naughty student calling him daddy.

Once he pulled his fingers out of your mouth it was like a switch flipped in you, you spoke with a shaky breath. “Please daddy I need your cock. I need you to fuck me daddy please…” You were begging at this point feeling like if he didn’t fuck you right now you would die.

“Wow y/n I wish you could see what you look like right now begging for my cock. So fucking desperate for me baby. Has anyone else ever had you begging like this? Have you ever wanted a cock so bad in your entire life?” His words were music to your ears.

“No daddy n-no one has and I’ve never wanted it more.” “Because you asked so nicely baby I will fuck you.”

With one swift movement he flipped you around so were on your stomach and bending over his desk again. He had one hand on your hip and the other was guiding his cock into you. He rubbed the head through your folds back and fourth and you were already shaking.

Then he pushed all the way in giving you almost no time to adjust before he started thrusting. You heard white noise and your vision began to blur. His cock was touching places inside of you that no one has ever reached.

He started to thrust faster both hands on your hips pulling you down to meet his upwards movements. He was gripping you with a bruising force and the sound of his hips hitting your ass filled the room.

The knot in your stomach getting tighter and tighter with each thrust. As you were reaching the edge he was still pounding into you with no sign of stopping. You finally fell over edge and you whole body shuddered as you let out a loud moan.

Everything felt like too much and you started to feel tears forming in the corner of your eyes. “D-daddy I don’t think I can come again. I-I don’t think its possible.”

He slowed to a stop for just a few moments and you felt your pussy throbbing around his cock. “I’ll tell you what’s possible baby.” Is all he said before he resumed his thrusting.

For just one moment it felt painful but not long after you felt that knot in you stomach start to form again and all you wanted was release. You could no longer control yourself. You were letting out loud moans as the things on his desk started to fall over.

He removed one of his hands from your hips and moved it to cover your mouth. I guess you were being louder than you thought.

His thrusts were getting even more forceful as he chased his own orgasm and tears started to fall from your eyes in steady steams. Every muscle in your body was clenching as hard as it could and you felt the sweat start to drip down the valley of your back and your temples.

His thrusts started to become spastic “Cum with me baby, cum on daddy's cock.” Those words pushing you to the edge for a fourth time. Your whole body got impossibly tight. Your toes curled in your shoes and your hands gripped the desk so hard your knuckles turned white.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck” was all you heard as you felt him cum inside of you and all that tension was released. Your body shook hard and twitched as he rode out his orgasm. He then pulled out of you and you felt his cum drip down your legs.

His hand fell from your mouth and you finally open your eyes from squeezing them shut and you see stars. He turned you around softly holding you, up as your legs wobbled, with one arm as the other wiped the tears away from your face. Once you started to see normally again he placed soft kisses all over your face.

Words couldn’t describe what you felt. The only thing you knew for sure was that he did in fact ruin you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
